


Returned to Stone

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [92]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is too much grief to go around, and there is no one left untouched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returned to Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Akhavi, after the burial of Frerin  
> Prompt: Bloodless  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin

Her mother's face is as bloodless pale as the marble from which her father's tomb is cut, and Akhavi makes plans to remain in Erebor until her mother no longer needs her. It won't be terribly much longer, she thinks, but her brother will need to know she will not be returning home swiftly, nor will their mother return with her. The bond between Khatar and Vahan was too great for Khatar to remain in the world long after Vahan had been returned to stone.

It does not help, she thinks, that her uncle fell in the same battle, as did two of her father's cousins. There is too much grief to go around, and there is no one left untouched who could lend her mother strength. Akhavi does not begrudge them that, though she wants to wail at the knowledge her mother will be laid in stone soon after her father.

"Will your brother come north later?" Fíli looks as if the mantle of King Under the Mountain lies heavy on his shoulders at the moment, made the heavier for his grief Akhavi has no doubt.

"No." She does not smile, shrugging her shoulders. "He cannot leave Mountain's End, not when there is still rebuilding to do." Even in their home, far from the great battles, they did not remain untouched. The Men of Harad were not pleased with their losses, and the dwarrows of Iron Bridge had made their allegiances clear when they tried to strike north and south alike.

Fíli nods, a grim understanding in his expression. "And will you be returning home soon?"

"Not until mother is laid in stone." Akhavi glances at where her mother sits, silent and still, next to Vahan's tomb. "I do not think more than a year."

**Author's Note:**

> Khatar is nearly a half-century younger than Frerin (Vahan), and yet she will not outlive him more than a year. For her, the bond with Frerin is greater than any other she has in this world, and she doesn't care to outlive him by any great length of time. She doesn't even properly leave his tomb for much of the time between his funeral and her own death.


End file.
